Trapped in the Mountains
by One tailed Shukaku
Summary: Summary inside, I'm too lazy to put it here. SASUXNARU! MPREG! If you don't read this then the Akatsuki, namingly Itachi, will kill you in you're sleep.
1. Chapter 1

Shukaku: In honor of my new account I am putting a Yaoi story here.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto though I wish I did.

Summary: Everyone knows that Sasuke is a dark and cold guy but do you ever wonder what would happen if he were trapped in a house in the mountains with everyones favorite fox Naruto? You'll soon find out. MPREG

* * *

"Naruto, Sasuke, we're going on a little trip into the mountains," Kakashi said appearing behind the two teens.

"I'm not going," Sasuke said almost immediately.

"You don't have a choice, Sasuke, so pack your things and meet me at the Village entrance." Kakashi disappeared in a puff of smoke. Naruto and Sasuke reluctantly went to pack and met their sensei at the Village entrance. "Let's get going," The three ninja took off into the forest.

"It looks like it's about to rain," Naruto muttered during a break.

"Then I hope you brought your rain gear," Kakashi sighed as he got up. "If we don't want to get wet we should keep going," They packed up and kept going until it began to pour. The two teens lost sight of Kakashi and sought shelter under a large tree.

"I'll go look for a cave or something," Sasuke bit out, the Uchiha left and returned shortly. "I found a rest house not too far from here," He was soaking wet, Naruto had to look away. "Let's go, dobe," The blond stood and followed Sasuke to the rest house; by the time they arrived both teens were soaked to the bone.

"Let's get a fire started," Naruto said as he began to strip out of his soaked clothes.

"Go do that in the bathroom you idiot!" Sasuke shouted from the fireplace. Over the crashing thunder they both failed to hear a soft click from the door. Naruto returned wearing only his boxers, Sasuke had already stripped and sat in front of the fire.

"Hey, move your ass, Sasuke!"

"I made the fire so I get first dibs on it," The warmth of the flames slowly began to warm his nearly frozen body. After a while he got up and went to look for a mattress or at least a bed, he found a bed alright but it was the only one. _'I am not sharing a bed with him,' _His eye twitched as he frantically searched for an extra blanket, intent on making the blond sleep on the couch.

"Sasuke, I get the bed," Naruto called from two rooms over.

"No you don't, you're sleeping on the couch as soon as I find an extra blanket!" The Uchiha went through every closet he could find but to no avail, there were no extra blankets. He slunk back into the front room and sighed as he looked at the blond fox boy. "Unfortunately there are no extra blankets so….. We have to share a bed." He whispered the words in the hopes that Naruto wouldn't hear him.

"You're joking right?" Naruto stared at him as if he'd gone mad. "Whatever you say," The blond got up and stretched, Sasuke averted his eyes and stalked to the bedroom; the blond followed like a puppy. The Uchiha swallowed his pride and got into the bed, shuddering slightly as he felt the bed dip when Naruto got in. The two Leaf Nin fell asleep quickly but Sasuke had to wonder where their sensei had gone and why he hadn't found the rest house as well.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke opened his eyes and groaned remembering that they were in a mountain rest house. He heard a slight rustle next to him and he went rigid, _'Oh yeah, __Naruto's__ here too,'_ Sasuke thought with a slight shudder. Naruto suddenly turned over and his arm now lay over the Uchiha's waist.

* * *

Shukaku: Yeah, short chapie but it'll get better... Plz R&R. I hope Resse-chan doesn't find this... 


	2. Chapter 2

Shukaku: Yo, here's chapter two, I tried to make it longer but it didn't work out the way I'd hoped it would. Enjoy the Yaoiness

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto but I wish I did.

* * *

Sasuke growled and pushed Naruto off the bed. "Get up and go get dressed, dobe," He hissed still feeling uncomfortable.

"Fine, but you didn't have to push me," He muttered rubbing his head where he'd landed. Naruto got up and went to find his mostly dry clothes; his pants were still oddly wet so he left them to dry a little longer. Sasuke got up after him and got dressed as well but his clothes were entirely dry.

"We should get back to the Village," The Uchiha sighed as they headed for the door only to find it locked. "What's going on? This wasn't locked yesterday!" No matter how much he jiggled the knob it didn't budge, someone had locked them in.

"Let's just use our jutsu to get out," Naruto said. For once the fox child had said something smart. They both tried to leave the house with jutsu but it didn't work either, something was blocking their use of chakra and jutsu. "This isn't good." Sasuke looked out the window and sighed, it was still raining anyway.

Both Leaf Nin say around the house doing nothing, Naruto became so bored that he began to do stretches. "Hey, I can reach my toes," He laughed and touched his toes; Sasuke gave him a bored look and watched as he did it again. Heat crept to his face and he looked away.

_'Stay in control Sasuke, don't lose it,'_ He bit his knuckles so hard that the bled. He finally noticed that he was bleeding when his tongue touched his knuckles and tasted a metallic taste. He rushed to the bathroom and washed his hand off; Naruto had become hungry and was eating ramen in the front room for lunch.

"Hey, Sasuke, are you hungry?" Naruto asked upon Sasuke's return to the front room. The raven haired teen went through his bag and took out the lunch that he had from the day before, he hadn't touched it at all. Both teens ate in silence and did nothing the rest of the day except for the usual bickering that happened in the village all the time.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke lay on his side trying to forget about the fact that Naruto was lying next to him, shudders went through him from time to time, at one point he dashed for the bathroom. He didn't fall asleep until about midnight or so, mostly because of Naruto's mumbling and snores. His dreams were haunted by the blond, he was in control though. Naruto woke up earlier than Sasuke that morning; he looked at the young Uchiha who was twisting and turning in his sleep.

_'I'll get him for it later,'_ He thought with a groan, his movements had been what had woken him up.

_'You know what I think?'_ A dark voice asked in his mind. _'I think you want him.'_

_'Hey, don't scare me like that, Kyuubi!'_

_'I can see it now, he'll tie you to the bed, __and blind__ fold you and make love to you.'_ Naruto became red at Kyuubi's words and he put very vivid images in his mind._ 'I wonder if there are any handcuffs __lying__ around?'_

_'Shut up, Kyuubi, it won't happen.'_

_'We'll see about that at the end of the week.'_ What was he talking about? Was he expecting something to happen? Sasuke suddenly jumped up and ran for the bathroom for about the third time since last night. The Uchiha relieve himself and sighed, Naruto was haunting his dreams but oddly he liked it….. A lot in fact.

He closed his eyes and watched a scene from his most recent dream play out. Naruto was on the couch and he was standing there watching him, next thing he knew Naruto had been thrown on the bed and he was over him, grinning madly……. His little day dream was interrupted by the blond himself.

"Do you mind getting out now? Some of us actually need to use to bathroom," Sasuke glared as he stepped out, he needed to shut him up or at least keep the blond away for a little. The Uchiha snuck into the bedroom and lay down again; he was tired from waking up during the night. He fell asleep quickly and was plunged into another dream, he didn't fight it this time, and it wouldn't have worked even if he tried.

**Sasuke's Dream/ Nightmare (to him)**

Naruto lay on the couch in his black shirt and orange pans, Sasuke began to resist but his body was moving on its own and he didn't like it. Suddenly they were in the bedroom and he was hovering over Naruto who was tied to the bed with Sasuke's shirt. He brought his mouth down on Naruto's and gave him a bruising kiss, his hands working on pulling his pants off.

He pulled away and pulled the blonds pants off and tore his shirt apart. Naruto struggled against the shirt that restrained his hands. "Sasuke," He whispered only to be silenced by a long kiss. He pulled away and his name was shouted, "Sasuke!" The Uchiha jolted upright.

"Don't you ever do that!" He shouted making Naruto back up.

"You fell asleep so I decided to wake you up," He mumbled.

"Just don't do that, and don't wake me up again." Sasuke got up and sat on the couch, he was not in the mood to be bothered. _'Where the hell is Kakashi? I'm trapped here with Naruto, we can't get out and we can't use any jutsu….. What the hell else could happen?'_ He was about to get more than he could handle within the next week.

* * *

Shukaku: I promise that chapter three will be longer, you'll have to wait for the lemon though, I'm a beginner at this whole Yaoi thing.

Sasuke: NOOOOOOOO! This is torture!

Shukaku: Shut up. Plz R&R and maybe I won't send the Akatsuki after you in your sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Shukaku: Hey, update time again. Thank you Resse-chan for helping me with the idea's for this chapter.

Resse-chan: Welcome but make your chapters longer!

Shukaku: Yes, Sempai.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and if I did this is what would happen.

* * *

Sasuke's dreams were once again haunted by the blond that night, everything was so real; he could imagine what his flesh tasted like, how his hair felt in his fingers, how his mouth tasted….. Even how taking him felt. The Uchiha jolted upright panting, his raven hair matted to his head, his shirt was soaked and there was a painful bulge in his boxers. 

_'Damn Naruto,'_ He threw the covers back and slipped into the bathroom to relieve himself. He guessed it was about one in the morning when he came out, instead of returning to the bed he fell asleep on the couch. After what seemed like only minutes Naruto was calling his name and telling him to wake up.

"Get your lazy ass up," He growled. Sasuke opened his eyes and stared into a pair of blue ones; he was too close for comfort. Annoyed he pulled the pillow from behind his head and put it in Naruto's face, pushing him away.

"I thought I told you not to wake me up?!" He sat up and ducked when the pillow was thrown at him.

"Like I'm going to listen," Sasuke looked at the blond and blushed lightly; he was wearing only his boxers.

"You're up early," He said trying to distract himself.

"Yeah well maybe I like getting up early sometimes," The blond Nin headed for the room they now called the kitchen and ate some breakfast. Sasuke on the other hand got dressed and sat down on the couch again, staring blankly at the ceiling. Naruto came back into the room still only wearing his boxers; Sasuke's eye began to twitch as he tried not to watch the blond walk around.

_'He's torturing me,'_ He ran to the bathroom leaving Naruto to take to couch.

_'I can see it now, __Naru__-kit, he's going to rip your clothes off and have his way with you,'_ Kyuubi laughed in his mind.

_'How many times do I have to tell you nothing is going to happen?!'_

_'I've seen him looking at __you;__ I'm surprised you can even sleep.'_

_'Why's that, Kyuubi?'_

_'He might rape you in your sleep,'_ Naruto gasped aloud.

_'Shut up already,'_ the blond was turning red.

_'Why? I think I've seen some handcuffs somewhere around here, I sure hope he finds them,'_ Naruto was becoming annoyed, Kyuubi was just being plain perverted like Jiriaiya (can't spell his name sorry). Sasuke returned and growled at Naruto to move.

"You got up so I get the couch," He stuck his tongue out at the young Uchiha. Sasuke sighed and physically removed the fox child from the couch before taking up the whole couch. "Fine, you can have the couch, chicken butt," Sasuke's eye twitched, he was referring to his hair. Naruto began moving about the house again, he still hadn't put his clothes on and was annoying the Uchiha, he was distracting him!

Finally around lunch Sasuke couldn't take it anymore, "Naruto, go put your clothes on," His eye twitched even though it was closed.

"I keep forgetting to do that today," He rubbed the back of his head. _'No thanks to you, Kyuubi.'_

_'No thanks needed.'_ Naruto pulled his shirt on along with his pants and returned to the room only to have a pillow thrown at his face.

"What was that for?!" He threw the pillow back at Sasuke who only glared at him.

"Since we are basically trapped here we might as well keep our training up, even if we can't use our chakra," He pulled out two kunai and tossed one to Naruto. The blond grinned and charged at the Uchiha who matched his step. He was toying with him, Naruto knew he could move much faster than that if he wanted to and he could easily have already won this little sparring match. Both kunai were knocked out of their hands and they left them where they were, not wanting to do any damage to their home for who knows how long.

Sasuke hit Naruto hard and sent him into a wall, he landed upside down and his shirt went down exposing his flat belly. That ended the match, the Uchiha looked at the boy and tried hard not to blush, they hadn't even fought that long and already sweat glistened on the blonds stomach. He turned away and thought of Sakura, his erection went down at this, god she was an ugly whore. Naruto got up with a groan but he shook it off and jumped onto the couch when the raven haired teen wasn't looking. "Naruto, move your fat ass self!"

"You got up _and _you weren't looking," He stretched out, his arms above his head raising his shirt again. Sasuke couldn't help but stare, his tan belly was just so flat and Naruto stretching like that wasn't helping him in the least. The blond watched as he ran to the bathroom again for about the second time that day. _'Did he eat something bad?'_

_'He's watching you and he's horny,'_ Kyuubi laughed loudly nearly scaring Naruto to death.

_'That is so gross…. __A horny Sasuke __ewwww__!'_

_'It's the truth.'_ Naruto tuned him out and closed his eyes, he was already bored again._ 'If you're that bored then do some stretches,'_ Kyuubi suggested with a snort. The blond sighed, he had nothing better to do. He got up and started doing toe-touches just as Sasuke returned, the raven haired teen sat on the couch and just smirked, the idiot must have been extremely bored.

Naruto's shirt began to stick to his body, every time he stood straight he had to pull his shirt down otherwise it would annoy him the whole time. Sasuke put a pillow in his lap as he watched the blond, he wasn't about to run to the bathroom again not now anyway. He watched the blue eyed boy do a backbend and got a disturbing image in his head, he pushed it away and continued to watch. His black eyes followed the fox child as he moved towards a wall and did a hand stand.

Sasuke averted his eyes as his shirt went down to his neck, it was hard enough watching him do toe-touches without his shirt riding up on him.

"Ahh, I can't see!" The blond wobbled and fell onto his stomach with an 'oof'.

"That's because your shirt was in your face, dobe," Sasuke said in an amused voice as he watched Naruto sit up and pull his shirt down.

"Ha, ha, I knew that," He got up and did another hand stand but not against the wall. The Uchiha rolled his eyes and counted down to one in his head, he rolled his eyes again when Naruto fell flat on his back with a groan. He couldn't take it anymore and raced to the bathroom quickly before the blond even had a chance to sit up and catch his breath. _'I swear the bathroom has become his new best friend.'_

_'Then it's his only friend,'_ Kyuubi gave a bark of laughter, even Naruto had to laugh at this. The Uchiha returned to see Naruto walking on his hands, a bit unstable but he was still walking.

"Sasuke, look I can walk on my hands," He gave his usual laugh and closed eyes grin. Sasuke ignored him and sat down with a book he'd had in his bag.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Two hours past and Sasuke had been reading the same page for about the last hour or so, Naruto was distracting him like crazy with his stretching and hand stands. He finally just gave up and lay back on the couch trying to tune the blond baka out. Almost immediately his mind was bomb barded by images of a tied up Naruto and he was over him, kissing him, touching him, making him his. Sasuke forced himself to wake up and realized that it was dark out and that Naruto had probably gone to bed already.

_'This is going to be one hell of a week,'_ Sasuke thought as he fell back on the couch. He heard the sound of soft breathing and sat up again, his eyes scanning the dark room until they fell upon Naruto's sleeping form not far from the couch. _'He must've fallen asleep,' _The Uchiha allowed a smile to grace his lips as he got off the couch and moved towards the sleeping blond. He lifted him bridal style and brought him to the bedroom, setting him on his side of the bed before he himself lay on his own side.

He fell asleep and again dreamed of the blond next to him, every dream was more detailed than the last.

* * *

Shukaku: End of chapter three. Why are these things so damn short? Oh well I'll work on longer chapters.

Resse-chan: You had better.

Shukaku: I will don't hurt me!

Sasuke: Since Shukaku is busy I'll say it for her, plz R&R.

Shukaku: Review or face my wrath! Just kidding but Itachi isn't.


	4. Chapter 4

Shukaku: Yo, a slow update sorry. If I didn't put your idea in this chapter it will most likely end up in the next chapter.

Resse-chan: Make it longer.

Shukaku: All chapters will be semi-short until chapter 7, quite possibly the longest chapie.

Resse-chan: Fine.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

It was about their forth day trapped in the mountains and Sasuke was sure that he was going to go crazy or that he already was crazy. He lay on the bed staring up at the ceiling, Naruto was out in the front room stretching again, Sasuke had learned by now to leave the room when he started that way he wasn't running to the bathroom the whole time. He tugged at the collar of his shirt, it was extremely hot that day and it didn't help that Naruto kept walking past him without his shirt on, sweat glistening on his body. 

_'I'm going to die if I leave my shirt on,'_ The Uchiha sighed and sat up to tug his shirt off which wasn't as easy as he had hoped it would be, it was clinging to his sweat covered body. Naruto was passing by at that moment and stopped to stare at the pale boy, blushing as his eyes drifted to his chest and stomach. Sasuke just about had his shirt off when the blond dashed back to the front room, he wasn't about to be caught staring at him.

_'What's the matter, Naru-kit? Is his body too much for you?'_ Kyuubi laughed darkly.

_'Quit it, Kyuubi, I don't like Sasuke-'_

_'That is such a lie and you know it too. Now stop denying __it, I bet by the end of the week you two will be having sex.'_

_'Shut up, I don't like him that much.'_

_'We'll see about that.' _Kyuubi left him alone after that. Naruto continued stretching and saw Sasuke enter the room out of the corner of his eye, he tried not to stare but it was hard not to. The blond busied himself with more stretches while the Uchiha sat on the couch.

"Naruto you dobe, haven't you ever heard of taking a break?" He asked so suddenly that Naruto fell flat on his face. "You're going to overheat and get dehydrated if you don't take a break soon." The blond looked up and saw Sasuke holding out a water bottle to him.

"I don't care, I'm bored," The raven haired teen's eye twitched as he stood up and took the cap off of the bottle. Naruto stared up at him and he was suddenly soaked with cold water.

"That should cool you off," He walked off and threw the bottle behind him, hitting Naruto's spiky head. Sasuke lay down again bored to death and nothing to do but either watch the blond idiot or sleep and dream of him. He went with the second option and fell asleep, images flooded his mind and he sort of grinned in his sleep, his lips mouthing the blond's name.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Sasuke woke up Naruto had collapsed on the bed, his arm flung lightly across his stomach. The raven haired teen decided not to move his arm, it wasn't doing any harm and neither was Naruto himself. Then again it was still pretty warm in the house and Naruto's arm was sticking to his already sticky body.

_'This heat is unbearable,' _He began to squirm, everything was sticking to him and his mouth was dry. _'I need some water,' _Sasuke removed Naruto's arm from his stomach and got out of bed. He drank down half the bottle before returning to the bedroom; Naruto had spread himself out on the bed leaving no room for him.

_'You know you want him,' _A female voice laughed in his mind. _'Just get it over with!'_

_'Who the hell are you?!' _He looked around.

_'Who?__ Me? I'm just a little voice in your head….. Who's telling you to just do him __already!__'_

_'Leave me alone, I don't have to listen to you.'_

_'I can hear your inner thoughts, Sasuke, I know what you want.'_

_'And what would that be?'_

_'To make hot, sweaty, kinky love to Naruto!'_ He cursed himself for even allowing it to cross his mind.

_'Shut up and leave me alone,' _Sasuke moved the blond, set his water on the floor and lay down again. Naruto turned over again and his fingertips barely touched Sasuke's side. The Uchiha shivered and forced himself to sleep. Naruto woke up a little while later, his fingers twitched gently brushing Sasuke's side.

_'He looks so peaceful,' _He thought moving slightly.

_'Wake him up,' _Kyuubi said in an almost seductive voice. Naruto pushed himself up onto his knee's and leaned over the sleeping teen. Sasuke's slow breaths tickled his cheeks as he leaned closer. _'Do it now.' _

"Sasuke, wake up," The Uchiha's eyes flew open and he sat up, his lips immediately locking with the blonds.

_'Right on target!'_Kyuubi barked with laughter. Sasuke and Naruto's eyes widened, the raven haired teen broke away and pushed the sweat covered boy away.

"What the fuck are you doing, dobe?!" He glared at the blond.

"You're the one who kissed me you bastard!" Naruto sat on his knee's, his hands balled into fists at his sides.

"You're the one who was leaning over me in the first place!" They glared at each other, the blue eyed boy turned away with a huff making Sasuke grin. The Uchiha got up and headed for the front room to hopefully be alone. _'Maybe now I can get some me time,' _He bowed his head and placed his hands together.

Sasuke began doing a series of movements like you see in a Karate or Judo class except they were slow and calming. Naruto watched from the threshold, his eyes wide with slight admiration…… Or was it amusement?

_'So this is what he does when he's alone after missions and stuff,' _He pressed himself against the wall when Sasuke turned around.

"I know you're there, dobe, now come out,' The raven said softly. Naruto blushed and shyly entered the room, looking at Sasuke who had his arms crossed over his well toned, pale chest. "Do you know why I do this?" He shook his head. "To vent my anger….. Anger against you."

"Well that's kind of obvious, teme!" His eyes narrowed into angry slits. Sasuke snickered and walked up to the seething teen.

"Guess you're not as dumb as I thought, dobe," He shouldered past him and went to eat, Naruto followed him even more pissed.

_'He wants to do you!' _Kyuubi laughed. _'I can hear it now, you screaming his name….. Oh, Sasuke, more give me more! Fuck me!' _Kyuubi began doing a perfect imitation of Naruto that made the blond blush.

_'Would you please stop, Kyuubi?' _The fox finally shut up.

"You going to eat or just stare, dobe?" The blond snapped out of it and glared at Sasuke.

"Leave me alone," He took his ramen and sat in the front room to eat.

_'You just missed your chance, Uchiha,' _That voice had returned. _'You could have easily bent him over the table and taken him. Then again he's in the front room and you could take him against the wall or on the couch.'_

_'Shut up, I'm not going to listen to you,' _The voice left and Sasuke ate his food before returning to the now empty bedroom where he proceeded to fall asleep again, the heat was getting to him.

* * *

Shukaku: Enjoy this chapter, only three more till the lemon.

Sasuke: No!

Naruto: What's his problem?

Shukaku: No clue and I don't care. Plz R&R


	5. Chapter 5

Shukaku: Yay, chapter 5! A warning, there is a slight lemon in this chapter so enjoy it while it lasts. (evil laugh)

Resse-chan: Yessh, a lemon I'm so proud of you.

Shukaku: Thank you, Sempai

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto... I wish I did.

* * *

Sasuke's P.O.V

I watched Naruto walk about with one of his stupid grins on his face that drove me wild. I knew my eyes were full of lust as I watched _my_ Kitsune; blissfully ignorant as to what was about to happen. My painfully hard member twitched when he bent over to grab something or another.

When he tried to walk past me, I caught his wrist and held on tight.

"HEY! Let me go, you baka teme!" He yelled trying to yank his wrist back.

Ignoring his protests I dragged him towards the only bedroom in this godforsaken cabin. When we reached the room I gathered enough chakra to pick him up over my head, and throw him on the bed.

He lay there stunned by my sudden show of strength.

I walked slowly over to the bed and crawled on all fours towards the blond. I feel the familiar tingle in my eyes as my Sharingan activated.

Naruto finally snapped out of it and quickly scrambled away until he was flush against the wooden headboard.

I sat cross-legged on the bed in front of him and smirked at him.

"W-what the h-hell are you d-doing, asshole." He stuttered, his wide blue eyes watching me closely.

My smirk widened, but I said nothing and nodded my head towards my lap where my cock stood erect.

He slowly moved his eyes, until he was looking at my lap.

I felt myself jump when Naruto's face exploded with color; his whole face turning a bright red. I leaned closer, and whispered in his ear. "Do you see it? Do you wanna know _why_ I'm so hard?" I chuckled when I felt him shiver. "Mmm, you did this to me, my dear Naruto. And I think you should take responsibility for what you've done."

"What?! But-, I didn't _do_ anything!" He yelled, when my hands reached out and started to lift up his shirt.

"Of course not, love." I said sarcastically.

When he wouldn't let me pull the shirt over his head willingly, I gave into the voice in my head that was yelling at me to rip it off. I pulled a kunai out from behind a pillow and tore it off him.

"HEY, HEY!! THAT WAS MY FAVORITE SHIRT, YOU ASS!!" He yelled. "Just what the fuck do you think your doing?!" He seemed to finally register that I was serious.

I smirked and leaned towards his ear again as I dug around in my pockets. "I'm just taking what's _mine_, dobe." I said finally pulling out the handcuffs from my pocket that'd I'd found under the mattress where the voice had said they'd be. I quickly handcuffed him to the headboard before he could move out of the way.

"You BASTARD!! LET ME-, MHMMPH!!"

I smashed my lips onto my cute blonde's and shoved my tongue into his warm cavern. I rubbed my tongue against his; hoping to the stars above that he wouldn't decide to bite down on me. When I felt him respond some; a small flick of his tongue, I started to message his slippery muscle with my own; trying to get him to participate more. When he got a bit bolder, I had to pull back for air. I looked down at him, trying to get as much oxygen into my lungs as possible.

His eyes were closed as he panted. His pink lips were starting to swell a little from our kiss. His cheeks were heavily flushed, and he was handcuffed to the bed.

If _that_ isn't the sexist thing I'd ever seen, I don't know what is.

While he continued to try and catch his breath, I ripped the rest of his shirt completely off. I looked down at his hard dusky nipples. I ran my dull thumb nail over the small nub, and watched him shiver and let out a shaky moan. I leaned down and kissed his chest where his heart would be. Then I then turned my attention to one dusky nipple and started to lick and nip at it, while pinching the other with my thumb and fore finger.

He let out cute little noises that drove me wild. He made a noise that sounded like a cross between a mewl and whimper that sent a jolt to my groin.

I stopped and looked up at his face that showed pure bliss. I reached up a hand and touched his face so that he'd open his eyes. "If you don't stop all those cute noises dobe, I'm going to have to put a gag on you. And that wouldn't be fair to either of us; now would it?" When he didn't answer and only stared at me with his clouded eyes, I pulled and tugged at a nipple. He moaned, and arched off the bed. "I said: Now would it?"

"N-no. S-s-sorry." He stuttered, his flush darkening.

I smirked before looking back to his nipples. I took the other one in my mouth and sucked on it, while pinching and tugging on its wet twin. When I got bored of his nipples I moved down to his navel. I glanced up and saw him looking down at me with half lidded eyes as he bit his bottom lip. I smirked, and added a little charka in my right index finger. I pressed it against his navel, and forced the chakra into his body.

He moaned and squirmed under me trying to press closer.

Slowly a black spiral seal started to appear. When it was finally visible, I pushed out my tongue, and started to trace it.

He moaned and mewled the whole time. Arching off the bed, pressing against me, I had to grab his hips and hold him down when he started to buck.

As I got closer and closer to his navel he moaned louder, and louder; fighting harder against my hold. I smirked up at him before I dipped my tongue into the shallow hole; watching him the whole time.

His eyes rolled into the back off his head briefly as he gave a loud cry.

Navel: Very sensitive place on my dobe. Check.

I crawled back up his body, and looked at him; waiting for him to open his eyes again. When he finally did, I smirked at him. "Dobe." I said kissing his cheek softly, "I hadn't even touched you yet, and you cum. That's not very nice, now is it, Naruto-chan?" I said softly, giving his cheek as soft lick.

He blushed, and looked away from me. "'m didn't mean to. Sorry." He said look oh so fuckable.

I groaned, my cock giving another twitch, making it known that I'd yet to cum. "Stop saying sorry." I said reaching down, and unzipping my shorts, and pulling out my painful erection from my boxers. I hissed when the cool air hit my heated flesh, as I kicked my boxers and shorts all the way off. I heard a gasp and looked up to see Naruto staring at my dick. I smirked, and started to pump my slightly purplish cock. "What is it, Naruto-chan?"

He stared wide eyed when I moved my hand up and down my erection. "You're HUGE!! Where the fuck do you think your going to put that?! If Kyuubi's telling the truth, you're sure as _hell_ not putting that up _my_ ass!"

I chuckled, "Don't worry, Naruto-chan. I'm sure you'll be able to take it all." I kissed him again and he protested. I pressed on until he responded to the kiss but I had to pull away for air by then. My free hand moved down his body until I reached the waist band of his pants and tugged on them.

"No way, teme, you are _not _going to do me in the ass," I only smirked and moved down his body again.

Normal P.O.V

Sasuke suddenly jolted upright in the bed panting like crazy. _'That was one very detailed dream,' _He thought looking around, it had to be night fall already. _'I've been asleep almost all day.'_

_'Sasuke-kun, you know there is only one way to get out of here right?' _Resse-chan questioned.

_'And what would that be?' _He knew he shouldn't have asked.

_'The only way to get out is to give into your desires and fuck the cute little Kitsune boy, otherwise you'll be trapped in here for who knows how long.'_

_'No way am I going to screw that dobe.'_

_'Whatever you say chicken butt child,' _Sasuke's eye twitched at this, he didn't like being called that by anyone, especially not a voice in his head who probably wouldn't leave him alone until he slept with Naruto.

_'Two more days and the week is over,' _He closed his eyes and smirked a little. _'A lot could happen in two days…. If I allow it to happen,' _Naruto ran in and collapsed onto the bed, he had been training again. _'I may have a change of heart by tomorrow but only time will tell what will happen between us, dobe.' _He lay back and fell asleep, his dream picking up where it left off.

* * *

Shukaku: Thank you Resse-chan for helping me with this lemon, I could not have pulled it off without you.

Resse-chan: No problem.

Both: We'll see you again in chapter 6.

Shukaku: Plz R&R... or die


	6. Chapter 6

Shukaku: Time for another update. If I may ask how much longer do you think Sasuke can last stuck in that cabin with Naruto? You don't have to answer but you can if you want.

Resse-chan: … Not going to say anything 'bout that yet.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Sasuke awoke early the next day, he was wide awake and alert as soon as he opened his eyes, mainly because he slept all day yesterday. He looked over to see Naruto still sleeping; he was never up early save a few days ago when he was up that one time. _'Since the dobe is still asleep I may as well do my daily exercises while I still can.' _

He slipped out of the bed and into the front room where he began his usual routine.

_'Guess who, Sasuke-kun,' _A voice whispered in his mind making him groan.

_'What do you want now?' _She was silent for a few minutes before she finally answered.

_'I've talked to the Kyuubi within Naruto and he tells me he's made a bet with Naru-chan.'_

_'What do you mean?'_

_'He said he bet that you two would be having hot, sweaty, kinky sex by the end of the week, only one more day left until the end of the week. Can you control yourself until then?'_

_'Who ever said I wanted to do Naruto?'_

_'The thought is running through your head again, and you are picturing it too if I may add.'_

_'Do you wanna make a bet, Resse-chan?'_ He saw her nod. _'I bet that I can have him in bed by Sunday afternoon or night.'_

_'I'll hold you to that.' _Sasuke cursed himself for doing that; she'd done something to make him say that bet. He resumed his exercise and continued until the sun came up; he decided to wake Naruto up that way they could spar again.

"Hey, dobe, get your ass up will ya?" He shook the sleeping teen but only got a pillow to the face in response. "I said: GET UP!" The blond jumped up and landed on the floor hard on his stomach.

"What the hell are you getting me up so early for?!" He stood up and glared at the older boy.

"I have nothing else to do so let's spar, no kunai, just our fists today," Naruto smirked at this; he'd been good at hand to hand combat. They raced into the front room and charged each other; Sasuke landed a blow to the blonde's stomach and sent him into the wall.

"I won't go down that easily," He ran towards the raven and rammed into him with his shoulder, sending him to the ground with a groan. Sasuke smirked and swept his feet out from under him and the blond crashed to the floor. The sparring match continued until they were dripping with sweat and panting. They each had enough energy for one last punch, though it was Sasuke who landed the final blow of the match.

He collapsed on the floor next to Naruto and sort of grinned at him.

"I win, dobe," Naruto's stomach growled and a sweat drop appeared on Sasuke's head. The blond got up and went into the kitchen to eat followed by a fatigued Sasuke. The raven grabbed Naruto's bowl of ramen and ate it off his chopsticks making the blonde's eye twitch.

"What the hell are you _doing, _teme?" He tried to snatch his food back but Sasuke held it out of reach.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm eating you idiot," He ate some more of the ramen and handed it back to the fuming blond who didn't even thank him for giving it back. He pulled his shorts on and sat in the front room again with his book trying to read and distract himself from Naruto. Sasuke growled to himself after a few minutes and placed the book on his stomach as he stared up at the ceiling, he closed his eyes as the blond haired teen entered the room wearing his usual orange pants.

The raven got a sudden idea and looked at the teen that was currently facing away from him, he smirked as he got up and inched towards him and grabbed a fistful of the baggy clothing.

"Why the hell are you tugging on my pants?!" Naruto demanded of the Uchiha.

"You have something on your pants," He said simply.

"No I don't!" He pulled away and looked at his pants to make sure he was in fact correct. Sasuke grunted and went back to his book, Naruto gave him a pissed look and sat down. _'I'm going back to sleep,' _He lay back and closed his eyes.

**2 hours later**

Naruto finally woke up and walked to the kitchen, he returned and found Sasuke staring down at his pants again, a smirk on his face. "What are you smirking about, teme?" The raven nodded to his left pant leg.

"Not to freak you out or anything but there's a spider on your pants," Naruto's face paled at this, he absolutely hated those hairy eight legged creatures. Sasuke got up and walked over to him, the blond looked down and gulped, he wasn't lying, this time there actually was something on his pants. "Stay still, I'll get it," The raven bent down and reached for the annoying thing but quickly drew his hand back. "Damn thing has fangs."

Naruto began to panic; he hated venomous spiders even more.

"GET IT OFF OF ME!" He screeched loudly. He began to move around and the spider began moving farther up on his leg.

"Take your pants off, dobe!" He shook his head violently. Sasuke growled to himself and began to undo the panicking boy's pants. This made Naruto freak out even more and he tried to hit the other teen while keeping his eyes on the spider. The raven finally got them undone and pushed Naruto to the ground before yanking them off, throwing the orange garment into another corner of the room.

He watched as is scuttled into a dark corner and sighed, why did Naruto fear them so much again? _'Oh yeah, he got bit by one a few years back,' _He chuckled a little at the memory of the young Naruto freaking out over the spider bite.

"What's so funny, teme?!" Naruto screeched still upset.

"Nothing, I just remembered something," The Uchiha walked over to the corner and snatched up the orange garment, checking it over for spiders. "Here, your pants are spider free so put them on," He threw the blond his pants and stalked off to the bathroom.

_'Uchiha, how many chances are you going to pass up?!' _Resse-chan shouted in his mind.

_'As many as I want, I mean I have until tomorrow,' _He moaned softly as he relieved himself.

_'True but you could have easily ravaged him right then when you'd taken his pants off,' _Sasuke grinned but dismissed the idea.

_'Stop, you're doing something to make me want Naruto now stop!'_

_'I've done nothing of the sort, Sasuke-kun,' _with that Resse-chan left. Sasuke shrugged it off and went into the kitchen to eat; he found Naruto slumped over the table with a thing of uncooked ramen in his hand.

"Hey, dobe, why are you just sitting there?"

" 'm tired," He mumbled. The raven's eye twitched slightly as the blondes words.

"How can you be tired? You were wide awake a few minutes ago," Naruto jumped up from the table at this.

"That's because I had a spider on me!" Sasuke merely grunted and searched through the cabinets. He found some food that had not been there before but didn't give it any thought, he'd become used to the surprises of the cabin. He sighed and bit into the sweet fruit, the apple had probably come from higher up in the mountain.

"I'm gonna go take a shower," He threw the apple core out and headed into the bathroom with a fresh pair of clothes that he'd packed.

_'That's gross, Uchiha, six days wearing the same clothes and you only now decide to shower and change?!' _He saw her eye twitch.

_'I've wanted to for days but that baka Naruto keeps distracting me,' _Resse-chan giggled and left as he stepped into the shower. He sighed as the water ran over his body, he closed his eyes and left his mind drift to Naruto. He smirked as he imagined the blond naked, his cock became hard quickly and he felt it twitch when he thought about taking Naruto. Sasuke wrapped his hand around his member and pumped up and down, moaning softly and cursing.

Once the Uchiha had relieved himself he washed up and shut the water off. He stepped out and groped for a towel frowning when he did not find one, _'Where are the towels?' _He sighed and pulled his boxers on, grabbing his shorts and shirt as he exited the bathroom. "Naruto, do you know where the towels are?" He asked upon entering the front room.

"No, now if you'll excuse me it's my turn in the shower," Sasuke stiffened and calmly headed to the bedroom, closing the door behind him.

_'Good lord the __Uchiha's__ get horny so easily!' _Kyuubi barked.

_'Be quiet you perverted fox,' _Naruto looked in a closet and found a towel before entering the bathroom.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke lay staring up at the ceiling, it was late and he couldn't sleep. He mentally cursed himself as he allowed images of Naruto to fill his mind; it did the trick and he fell asleep.

* * *

Shukaku: End chapter 6. What dangers await our favorite blond ninja when he awakens? You'll have to wait for chapter 7, the one you've all been waiting for!

Sasuke: Finally!

Resse-sempai: You've done so good now keep it up!

Shukaku: Of course. Plz R&R if you ever want to see the next chapter


	7. Chapter 7

Shukaku: Alright, it's here…… Chapter 7! You know what that means right? T-

Sasuke: There's gonna be a big, fat lemon in this chapter!

Shukaku: ……. What the sex crazed idiot said.

Resse-sempai: I'm so proud of you, Lena

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Sasuke sat up panting and looked around, it was still dark, probably around two in the morning, _'It's Sunday already,' _He groaned softly. _'Might as well stay up now,' _The Uchiha got out of bed and disappeared into the front room.

**2 hours later**

Sasuke sat in a corner; he was wide awake by now.

_'Sasuke-kun, what are you doing? And do I even want to know why you are hiding in a corner?' _Resse-chan yawned loudly.

_'Nothing, now leave me alone,' _He shifted and sat down.

_'Exactly how long have you been sitting here?'_

_'Two hours and 35 seconds,' _Resse-chan was stunned. Both fell silent when they heard the sound of shuffling feet. Naruto passed by, his blue eyes clouded with sleep; Sasuke held his breath as he walked past. Kyuubi snickered when he spotted the lustful Uchiha boy; he was surprised Naru-kit didn't see him.

_'What's so funny, Kyuubi?' _Naruto asked sleepily.

_'Nothing, kit, just go eat your breakfast,'_ the blond boy did as the fox said and disappeared into the kitchen. Kyuubi slipped away for a private conversation with Resse-chan as Naruto ate. _'How long has he been there?'_

_'About two hours and fifty five seconds,' _the fox snorted, the boy was desperate now. _'For now let's sit back and enjoy the __show,' _He nodded and returned to Naruto. Sasuke crouched in the corner, his eyes staring into the darkness as he waited for the blond to re-appear. The blue eyed Kitsune boy shuffled by him and Sasuke let out a growl as he launched himself at the teen.

Naruto gave a small gasp as they hit the ground. The raven held him down and kissed him, the blond didn't respond annoying him. _'Sasuke-kun, you know you have an unfair advantage right?' _Resse-chan hissed. She was right, Naruto wasn't even fully awake and that would give the Uchiha a hollow victory.

He stood and watched the blond stumble back to the bedroom; the raven sadly lay down on the couch, cursing himself for being so damn impulsive.

**4 hours later**

Sasuke awoke with a loud groan, he was painfully hard and he couldn't risk going near Naruto if he remembered what he'd done four hours ago. Sighing he got up and crept to the bathroom without disturbing the blond who was sound asleep. Once he relieved himself he headed to the front room and sat down, staring up at the ceiling out of habit it at least took his mind off of Naruto for a while. The Uchiha lifted his head as the blond himself walked into the room, he grinned a little, and he was clad in only his boxers.

_'That just makes it easier for me,' _He thought with a small grunt. Naruto gave him a bored look as he walked over to the couch, moved his legs and curled up to sleep. Sasuke poked him with his toe and he squirmed a little, grinning the Uchiha poked him again making him squirm more and groan.

"Stop it, teme, that tickles," He muttered as he was once again poked in the side. Sasuke ignored it and continued to poke the blond teen until he finally sat up and glared at him in annoyance. "I said to stop poking me!" He threw a pillow at the Uchiha who growled softly and threw it right back at him. "And you're always complaining about me bothering you all the time," He huffed still glaring.

"It's not my fault you're so ticklish, dobe," Sasuke grunted giving him one last poke to the side. He watched with a slight laugh as the blond jumped off the couch and a small squeal.

"Chicken butt child," He muttered under his breath. Sasuke growled and stood up when his back was turned and tackled him to the ground.

"WHAT'D YOU SAY?!" He hissed at the blond.

"YOU HEARD ME!" Naruto struggled to get free but failed miserably. Without his chakra he was no stronger than a small child. Sasuke growled, flipped him onto his back and pinned his shoulders to the floor.

"Say it again and see what happens," He said coolly. The blond kept his mouth shut, "That's what I thought." The Uchiha got up and sat back on the couch; Naruto grunted and put his hands behind his head.

**2 hours later**

Sasuke sighed, it was about ten in the morning, _'Two hours until noon,' _He thought with a growl. Lightning flashed outside and the power went out making the Uchiha grin (A/N: Yes there is power there). He heard Naruto scramble to his feet and stumble to the couch, he groaned when the blond landed on his legs.

"Didn't see you there," He laughed.

"Of course you didn't see me, the lights are out!" He ground out. He pulled his legs out from under the blond and lay his legs across Naruto's thighs like a leg rest. The blond didn't say anything but the raven felt him tense up almost immediately. Naruto shifted and Sasuke's leg brushed against the blonde's belly, the Kitsune boy sucked his breath in a hissed softly.

"Teme, get your legs off of me," The raven grunted, got and felt his way to the bedroom to get dressed. He heard Naruto follow and quickly dressed, calmly walking to the bathroom just as the power returned. Sasuke opened the door slightly and watched for Naruto to go by, smirking when he did. Without a word the Uchiha swung the door open and jumped onto the unsuspecting teen who gave a loud cry when the raven's arms wrapped around his waist. "What the hell are you doing, teme?!" He shouted as Sasuke held him down.

He struggled helplessly against the Uchiha's hold on him. Sasuke gave a lusty groan and lowered his lips to the blondes exposed neck. Naruto shifted his arm and elbowed the raven in the stomach; he gave a small grunt and nipped the tan flesh.

"That wasn't very nice, Naru-chan," Sasuke murmured in his ear. He grabbed the blue eyed teen's wrists and held them down, once again kissing his neck. Smirking the young Uchiha ground his hips against the blonde's ass causing him to gasp.

"Stop this, teme, let go of m-Ow!" He was stopped short when Sasuke dug his nails into the tan skin. The raven flipped the blond over and kissed his cheek, the corner of his mouth, and finally his lips. Naruto turned his head away and pushed Sasuke away with a burst of strength. The blond got to his feet and slowly backed away from the lustful Uchiha teen, his eyes full of fear.

_'Nice g__oing, Sasuke-kun, you scared him away,' _Resse-chan snorted.

_'I'll get him later,' _lightning flashed revealing that he'd activated the Sharingan Eye.

**7 hours later**

Sasuke sighed as he snapped his eyes open; the power had gone out about three hours ago and still hadn't returned. The storm was getting bad. He looked down at the end of the couch and smiled; Naruto had once again curled up there and was sleeping peacefully now. Smirking the Uchiha got up and sat in the corner he'd hidden in earlier that day.

"It's better than nothing," He muttered to himself. He held his breath when he heard Naruto groan and sit up on the couch. Sasuke smirked and tripped the blond who landed on the floor with a loud grunt.

"Not this time, Sasuke!" Naruto quickly got to his feet and darted into the bedroom, slamming the door behind him.

_'Damn, I was so close too!' _He thought with a loud growl. Being the stubborn person he was, Sasuke waited in the hall for the blond to emerge from the room.

_'You could be waiting for a long time, Uchiha,' _Resse-chan commented.

_'Not really, he has to eat sooner or later.' _She shut up after realizing he was right. Sasuke frowned when his own stomach gave a defiant growl. With a sigh he made his way to the kitchen and ate an apple since he couldn't cook anything at the moment. A few minutes later the blond himself entered the kitchen and grabbed an orange. He became rather frustrated when he couldn't peel it and tossed it to Sasuke.

"Can you peel it?" The raven gave a short grunt and peeled the orange for the blond baka. "Thanks," He muttered so low that Sasuke had to strain to hear it. Another two hours passed and Sasuke was fighting for control but he was losing the fight and starting to give into his desire to fuck Naruto. A plan formed in his mind, two actually, and he grinned madly, he would beat Resse-chan at her own game.

"Ne, Naruto, I'm sorry about basically trying to rape you." Even in the dark the raven could see the kitsunes blue eyes glaring at him. "Truce?" He stuck his hand out and Naruto slapped it away.

"Cut it out, you're acting weird," He growled. Sasuke muttered to himself and got up, heading for the kitchen for a drink of water. "Ne, teme, get me some water."

"Come get it yourself!" The blond cursed and finally got up, shuffling into the dark kitchen. A flash of lightning momentarily blinded him, a strong arm wrapped itself around his waist and a pale hand clamped over his mouth.

"MHMPPH!" Naruto struggled but was overpowered by the pale teen who held him. The blond was dragged into the bedroom and thrown onto the bed, he lay stunned as lightning flashed revealing a rather lusty, if not horny, Sasuke.

_'Get the handcuffs!' _Resse-chan squealed gleefully. The Uchiha growled, thrust his hand between the two mattresses and pulled out a pair of handcuffs along with a key. He pounced on Naruto before he could even move, grabbed his wrists and handcuffed him to the bed.

X WARNING LEMON AHEAD, STOP IF YOU DON'T LIKE YAOI! X

Sasuke smashed his lips down on Naruto's in a rough kiss, the blond turned his head away with a slight growl and only earned a nip on the neck.

"You had better behave, Naruto," He warned in a husky voice. The ravens hand snaked up the teens shirt and he ran a dull nail over the dusky nipple earning a small groan from the fox child. Sasuke's cock gave a twitch at the sound, he was going to drive him insane if he didn't keep his mouth shut.

"S-stop, teme," The Uchiha ignored the plea and kissed him, taking his chance to slip his tongue into Naruto's mouth. Sasuke explored the moist cavern and finally touched his tongue to Naruto's; he prayed that he didn't decide to bite down. He pulled away once he ran out of air, thunder clapped as he grinned down at the vulnerable blond Kitsune. Sasuke kissed down his neck and sucked and nipped the tender flesh, Naruto hissed lightly at the raven who pinched his nipple making him groan softly.

The young Uchiha pulled out a kunai and cut his shirt off quickly, throwing the garment and kunai to the floor when he finished. Sasuke licked and nipped one dusky nub while he pinched the other. Naruto gave a low moan and tugged at the handcuffs which did nothing but make a scraping sound against the wood. "Stop this," He ground out, resisting the urge to moan and say other things.

"You've driven me insane all week, dobe, now it's time to pay." He turned his attention to the other nipple and pinched its twin. The blond teen attempted to hit the Uchiha with his knee but Sasuke quickly straddled his hips, stopping his attempt at injuring him. Lightning flashed and Sasuke smirked, the blonde's who face was red, his eyes closed and his lips were swelling from the kisses. "Naru-chan, stop trying to resist."

He tugged at a nipple making him moan and try to twist away. Sasuke kissed down the blonde's body, grasping what little chakra he could and pressing it into his body. Naruto moaned and arched off the bed as the seal appeared, the raven grinned as he pushed his tongue out and began to trace it to his navel. _'Don't want what happened in my dream to happen in real life,' _He thought kissing his flat belly.

With a growl he quickly removed Naruto's pants and tossed them away, chuckling as thunder rumbled.

"W-what are you going to d-do?" Sasuke smirked and ground his cock against Naruto's groin making him moan softly. The raven kissed him and quickly removed his own shorts, hissing as his member rubbed against the material of his boxers. He yanked his shirt off and plunged his hand down the blonde's boxers, wrapping slim fingers around his erect member.

Naruto moaned and mewled as he pumped his cock, Sasuke kissed him to keep him from driving him mad. Naruto's eyes rolled back into his head and he gave a short but loud cry that was drowned out by thunder.

"You cum so easily, Naruto," Sasuke teased kissing him gently. The young Uchiha kicked off his boxers and ground his hard member against the blonde's thigh making him gasp.

_'He's gonna butt fuck you, Naru-kit!' _Kyuubi barked with laughter.

"No way are you sticking _that _up _my_ ass, teme!" Naruto struggled but gave up, he knew he couldn't win. Sasuke growled and yanked the blonde's boxers off and urged him to wrap his legs around his waist.

"I won't hurt you too much," He growled in his ear.

_'Yeah, just enough so you can't walk for a week!' _Kyuubi snickered. Naruto moaned as Sasuke entered him, he tugged at the cuffs but they only scraped loudly against the wood. He cried out as the raven took him, it hurt so badly! Naruto moaned when Sasuke hit his sweet spot.

"More, Sasuke, fuck me!" The Uchiha moaned and did just that. They both came after a while, Sasuke sighed in satisfaction, and maybe now he wouldn't be plagued by the lustful dreams. "Te-teme, get these off," Naruto groaned. The raven groped around for the key and unlocked the handcuffs, quickly pulling the blond against him.

"Sleep now, love," He whispered as he himself drifted into sleep.

* * *

Shukaku: Tell me what you think of my first yaoi lemon plz.

Sasuke: R&R plz

Shukaku: Stay tuned for chapter 8 the shocking last chapter of Trapped in the Mountains!


	8. Chapter 8

Shukaku: This is it, the final chapter of Trapped in the Mountains!

Sasuke: Naruto is finally mine!

Resse-sempai: What's with him? Lena, what'd you do?

Shukaku: Nothing….. On with the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

**Morning**

Sasuke awoke with a smile, curled in his arms was Naruto, he was moaning in his sleep; probably dreaming about what had happened last night. He brushed a hand down the blonde's side, he wrapped his slim fingers around his limp member and squeezed it gently; Naruto woke up and clutched Sasuke's shoulders.

"Teme. I can't take any-AHHH!" The raven began to pump his dick. Naruto moaned and arched against him. "Stop, no more!" Sasuke grinned as he moved down his body and took him into his mouth. Naruto panted and moaned as Sasuke continued to move his mouth over the heated flesh.

"You lasted much longer than last night, dobe, you're getting better." He purred against his thigh.

"S-stop doing th-that," Naruto hissed when the raven attempted to take him again. "Any more and I won't be able to move at all, teme."

"That may be my goal now," He whispered in a husky voice. The blond shoved him playfully in the ribs. "Let's get dressed," He reached for the light and it turned on. Both teens found their clothes and dressed, though Naruto had to find his extra shirt since Sasuke had ripped the other up.

The Uchiha helped the Kitsune child hobble into the front room, he'd been a bit too rough with him. They sat in silence but jumped when the front door swung open.

"Oh, there you two are. You guys okay?" Both teens glared at their sensei. "Pack up and let's get back to the village," Kakashi chuckled when the two teens darted into the bedroom for their stuff. Sasuke supported Naruto on their way back, occasionally offering to carry him on his back. Once they returned they gave a sigh but something didn't seem right…..

"Lady Tsunade wants to speak with you two before the Medical Nin give you the all clear." Kakashi said as they walked into the village.

"Let's go see what ba-chan wants," Naruto mumbled.

**Hokage's**** office**

Tsunade smirked as the three men entered her office, Naruto and Sasuke looked tired but otherwise okay.

"It's been a week, how do you two feel?"

"HOW DO YOU THINK WE FEEL?!" They shouted in unison.

"Okay, settle down. How did you two end up trapped in the mountains?"

"Not sure really, the door kind of locked itself," Sasuke explained.

"You can thank Kakashi for that," Tsunade's smirk widened as the teens glared at their sensei.

"YOU LOCKED US IN THERE?!" They shouted.

"Yes, but only on Lady Tsunade's order," Naruto turned to the Hokage.

"Is it true?"

"Yeah, I gave him the order to lock you two in the cabin but only because half the village could tell that you were sexually frusterated….. Sasuke," The raven blushed and looked away. "Bring them to the Medical core before they kill someone."

**2 hours later**

A medic Nin approached the boys with two clipboards, he was smiling which meant good news.

"Well, you both check out just fine, aside from a few bruises and scratchs anyway." Both boys gave a sigh of relief. "Oh, and Naruto's pregnant," The blond went pale and fainted against Sasuke who was too shocked to even speak.

* * *

Shukaku: Yeah kinda short but you'll have to stay tuned for the sequel! Plz R&R 


End file.
